A deal with the devil
by Sol Merci
Summary: A Kuroshitsuji role swap fanfic. Sebastian, a young orphan summons a demon named Ciel to survive. Everything goes well at first, but soon his demon starts growing more animalistic. His life may be in danger, but the young master isn't as innocent as he seems... Rating will go up for future chapters.


In a cold, damp, and musty cage a small boy rested, dressed in a filthy black gown, stained with various fluids of red, yellow, and brown. He slumped against the cold steel bars beside the other children that looked exactly like him; broken and alone.The cage was surrounded by dozens of others, rows upon rows of rusted cages; filled to the brim with children, both young and old. Some were still just barely clinging onto life, others had already been long dead, the smell of rotting flesh seeping into the air and branding everyone with it's ghastly stench. Most children had stopped crying out for help by now, they had given up; resigned to their fate to be put to death by the temptation of greed. They looked upon their fellow companions with hallow eyes, seeing bodies crumpled on the marble floor, the golden tiles stained scarlet. They would happily die if it meant being released from this hell; this endless cycle of imprisonment and torment. This extended to most children, all awaiting the men in robes and masks to offer them as a sacrafice and stab a knife through their gullet, ending their life and giving them peace. That is, except for one. The one boy in black. He was different, one would almost call him special almost. This boy's was named Sebastian Michaelis, a young orphan raised by the cold and unlewcoming streets of London, kidnapped to be used as another lamb to summon a demon for the greedy wish of a madman. Sebastian was sick of it. He wanted to be free. He wanted to live no matter what, even if he had to stoop down to a crazed madman's level and summon a demon himself. He could hear the demon's seductive voice speak to him in his mind, tempting him with the promise of riches and stability.

 **I see you're in pain child. Would you like me to make the agony stop? Would you like to borrow my power? I can provide you with everything you wish for, gold, riches that stretch as far as the eye can see. I can give it all to you. I can give you everything. All you have to do is summon me. I can help you, but it is your choice if you live or perish here. Choose wisely boy. Will you summon me?**

He didn't care for any of that. He wanted power. He absolutely lusted for it. He would gladly sell his soul for even a taste for it. And so he did. Gripping the rusted bars of the steel cage with bloodied and filthy hands, rattling the bars wildly, he cried out in anger, anguish, and terror of what was to come for him, for the empty promise of someone-anyone to save him.

" ** _DEMON FROM THE DEEPEST PITS OF THE UNDERWORLD, I SUMMON YOU! I WISH FOR POWER! IT'S AN ORDER, COME TO ME NOW AND GIVE ME THE POWER TO DESTROY MY ENEMIES AND MAKE THEM SUFFER ALL THE PAINS I'VE ENDURED UNTIL THIS VERY MOMENT! GIVE ME YOUR POWER!"_** he cried out desperately, his voice cracking with emotion, a look of determined fury on his maulnorished face. His small heart was pittering wildly in his boney chest, sweat sliding down his face. He had long since given up on a merciful god's rescue. He needed a stronger power. He needed a monster.

For a moment there was nothing but silence in the small cramped room. For a mere moment, there was a stab of fear in the boys heart. His summon hadn't worked. His fury wasn't yet strong enough. He wasn't worthy. His head drooped in despair, teeth digging into his cherry lips. Tears built up behind his ruby eyes, hot fluid of shame ran down his pale cheeks, dripping onto his bare thighs, cut with whips and his own bloodied nails, before it dissapeared into the crease of his torn and worn brown shorts. He had failed. Now he was to die here, with no one ever knowing he was. Damn that so called merciful god. Damn the queen. Damn himself for being foolish enough to think he could ever change his fate by grasphing at straws. His boney hands dropped to his sides in despair, sharp knucks curling into fists as he grit his teeth. A soft hiccup left his throat as more tears slid down his face. He didn't want to die here. "Please...anyone, please save me..." he begged pitifully.

A sudden burst of black flame erupted in front of the room, causing onlookers to gasp in fear. Sebastian raised his head in alarm, eyes widening as he saw a tall shadowy figure stepping towards him, a glowing icy eye the only thing visible. The shadow opened it's mouth to reveal sharp white fangs as it spoke, a deep smooth bartone coming out. " **Hello there child, I'm glad you've summoned me. I was getting a bit peckish after quite a while without a fresh soul to consume. Thank you for obliging to my request.** " he chuckled, it was slow; evil. The demon

bent down to Sebastian's small height, his shadowy clawed hand wiping away the boy's tears from his wide eyes. " **Do not cry child, I am here to protect you. Whatever you ask of me will be obeyed without question so long as our contract is in place. Now, where would you like the symbol of our contract to be placed?** " the demon asked calmly with a fanged smile.

Sebastian's lips parted to speak, but he found no sound would come out. He was still bewildered that he had actually managed to summon a demon. So he had actually carried such a strong hatred in him for so many years, enough to summon a demon. Wordlessley, he raised his left hand, holding it out for the demon to take. The demon's clawed fingers wrapped around the boy's small hand, a smirk on his shadowy face. For a moment nothing happened, but suddenly a scream of agony tore out of the boy's throat as he felt the flesh of his hand being burned away, blood running down his palm and onto his the filthy cage floors. He screamed until his voice could go no more, tears streaming down his face as he felt the pain reach new levels, as a symbol slowly burned its way into his sensitive flesh. It seemed the pain went on forever even as the demon pulled his hand away, the boy cradling his contracted hand against his chest protectively, the phantom pains still persisting. He whimpered, hissing at the throbbing pain.

 **"Our contract is now official child."** the demon announced, sounding satisfied. " **Now I believe proper introductions are in order. What is your name boy**?" he asked, smoothing back the boy's filthy raven hair gently in a soothing manner.

Sebastian's ruby eyes met the demon's icy blue one, feirce determination returned to his face. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, previously known as the earl of Versailles manor in France."

The demon's eye narrowed, a small smirk on his shadowy face. " **An earl...Oh my, it seems I must give you a title of respect as my new master. Will Lord Michaelis suffice?** " he asked playfully.

Sebastian shook his head. "No, Sebastian is fine. I would rather not people not know my title, my family has been involved in rather...uncouth buisness lately. What of you-what is your name sir?" he asked, looking up at the figure. He wished he knew what the demon looked like, he was burning to ask the question but was unsure if it would be considered rude.

" **My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am a noble in my own right as well, so there is no need to use formalities with me either little sir**." the demon said with a small smirk. " **Now let's release you from that cage shall we?** " he said, shadowy arms reaching out and unlatching the cage door with a clawed finger, opening the door for the boy.

Sebastian stepped through the barred door, on thin limbs, struggling to balance his weight. He didn't know how long he had been in captivity but he suspected it had been for a couple of months if he was unable to use his congnotave abilities to their full capacity. He stumbled into the demon, feeling a solid figure underneath the shadowy covering. Ciel pulled him back gently by the collar with a "be careful little master" and set the boy straight.

Sebastian mummbled an apology, his attention focused on the children still stuck in the cages, not moving for freedom. He met Ciel's gaze. "What shall we do with them?" he asked timidly.

" **Kill them**." Ciel said simply. Ignoring the shocked look on the boy's face, he further explained, " **If they were to leave here alive, there would be a risk of them telling the constable about your summoning of me. I cannot risk my masters life for a good deed that will be meaningless. I must erase their existance from this world**."

"Are you certain? Can you not erase their memories of us?" the boy asked uncertainly, gazing at the emotionless faces of the children that had given up on living.

Ciel shook his head. " **I'm afraid not, ord michaelis. There is not gaurentee they will not be a danger to their families or themselves if we release them. They must be dealt with properly. Please wait outside until I am finished master."** he ordered. " **You would not want to see this, it is not pleasant."** Obediently, Sebastian left. He stood outside of his home of captivity, a small worn down building out in the middle of nowhere. No one would have been able to save them even if they tried. He watched as the building slowly errupted in flames, swallowing the crumbling building complety and burning all the remaining inhabitents inside, the screams of dying children rising in the air like the black smoke that smelled of rot and decay, until the air became still once again. Sebastian watched in cold silence, gripping his shirt sleeve tightly, biting his lip. He dropped his gaze to the brown grass below his bare feet. Damn him for being so weak. He hated having others do his dirty work for him, even when he still held his title. Why was now any different?

"I've finished the deed, little master. You are free to raise your head." a strange voice announced.

Sebastian peered up at the figure standing in front of him curiously. The man wore a freshly pressed navy blue suit, with all the extravantness of a true noble. His posture was high and proud, a smile on his pale pink lips. The man had a full head of thick steel blue hair in a short cut. He had only one blue eye visible, the other covered by an eyepatch as he leered down at him.

"C-Ciel?" he asked. How did..?

The demon nodded in affirmation with a smirk. "Greeting, master Michaelis. From now on, I will serve only you for the duration of our contract. It is an honor." he said, bending down at the boy's feet gracefully, taking his small hand, he placed a gentle kiss upon it; a sign of their mutual agreement.

"Now, allow me take you back home, master. Beginning from today on, you are now under my care." he announced with a smirk, his hungry fangs hidden.


End file.
